1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for generating an acceleration structure in a ray tracing system, which are capable of minimizing costs for detecting an acceleration structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) rendering refers to image processing for synthesizing 3D object data to be viewed at a given viewpoint of a camera. Examples of rendering methods include a rasterization method of generating an image while projecting 3D objects on a screen, a ray tracing method of generating an image by tracing the path of incident light by using a ray of each of pixels of the image at a camera viewpoint, etc.
When the ray tracing is used, a high-quality image may be generated by reflecting the physical properties of light (reflecting, refracting, penetrating properties, etc.) into a rendering result but the amount of computation is relatively high, thus making it difficult to perform rendering at high speeds. In ray tracing, generating an acceleration structure (hereinafter referred to as ‘AS’) by spatially splitting a scene object to be rendered, traversing the AS (hereinafter referred to as ‘TRV’), and conducting an intersection test between a ray and a primitive (hereinafter referred to as ‘IST’) require large amount of calculation.